


dancing in the dark, listening to our favorite song (hold my hand, we're so in love)

by lotuspetals



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bang Chan is Whipped, Fluff, Implied Mpreg, Light Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, hinted! lee know/kim woojin, implied! kim woojin/everyone, maknae line calls woojin umma, stray kids being whipped for woojin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:33:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22710043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotuspetals/pseuds/lotuspetals
Summary: blessings always come in the smallest gifts.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Kim Woojin, Kim Woojin/Everyone, Kim Woojin/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 4
Kudos: 88





	dancing in the dark, listening to our favorite song (hold my hand, we're so in love)

**Author's Note:**

> warning(s): lots of crying, profanity, seungmin being a savage
> 
> edited: parts are slowly being added in the work.

Nobody in Stray Kids figures out what was wrong with Woojin. The oldest male was acting a bit different lately.

His moods will range from happy to sad, sometimes upset which is super rare since he was always smiling but today it was more than unusual as he was spotted crying in the living room.

“C- _Channie_ ,” their leader was comforting the brunette yet Woojin pushes him back. “I don't want you~” it destroys the other deeply because Woojin never refuses him, always accepting any kind of skinship with his boyfriend. Something was gravely disturbing the older boy.

“Gosh, I hope everything is ok with hyung,” quietly says Jeongin, watching the scene unfold while Chan ~~(attempting~~ ~~)~~ goes back to hold his lover again but once again Woojin denies him and gets up from the love seat to run to their shared bedroom. Closing the door and locking it, signaling that he wants to be alone and no one should bother him for the time being.

Changbin places a hand on his shoulders. “It's ok, I'm pretty _sure_ Chan got everything under control,” he was also unsure of his words, worried himself at the confusing behavior of their oldest hyung, and included Chan who sat there with his head buried in between his hands.

Hopefully, things can go back to normal and they wouldn't be in this adhesive situation for too long.

➳ ➳

When the afternoon was approaching for all of them to gather together to eat for lunch, things have gone out of place just by the mood itself.

No one conversed, not even _one_ single comment made about how Chan and Woojin weren't sitting together (they always did) but not this time, it was like newfangled energy came between them and put a strain on their relationship. The brunette was wedged conveniently between Felix and Seungmin on one side. For the leader, he was a few seats down sitting with Jisung and Changbin at the end of the table.

“Should we begin eating now?” prompts Minho, breaking the deafening silence looming over the dining room. His chopsticks were already stretching for the orange chicken in front of him.

Sounds of utensils were move and everyone quickly digs in at his words, secretly casting glances between the two oldest members. They _believe_ nothing will go wrong at this point.

“Hyung, are things ok with you and Woojin?” Jisung inaudibly whispers. He couldn't quite follow the idea of his favorite hyungs being apart. They were supposed to be the inseparable ones in the group.

Chan who was longingly observing Woojin from afar putting food on the second and third youngest plates discloses his stare. “What?” looking back at Jisung who gnaw on his bottom lips.

“Are you guys fighting is what he meant,” replies Changbin, the spoon in his hand directly pantomiming the distance from where they're sitting to Woojin's seating.

“Oh…” he peers down at his full plate, still having a lot of food on it which he can finish in milliseconds. Not at this rate however when he and his boyfriend are not talking to each other. "I don't know, but no we're not arguing Sungie," were they angry _enough_ for silent treatment to come in and discourse for them in their place? His fists clenching at the thought of it. _No, it couldn't be_.

Changbin and Jisung shared a look.

“Uh, hyung, not _that_ I don't appreciate what you're doing, but you're kinda going a little overboard there,” calls out Seungmin, pointedly looking at the enormous stack of food piling on his plate.

Woojin stops instinctively and looks penitent for his lack of concentration.

“I didn't mean it, Minnie, I just…”

“Hey, hey you're okay Wooji umma,” Felix steps in, taking immediate notice of the tears gathering in the brunette's eyes. “No one says you're doing anything wrong,” Woojin bites on his tongue. “I still could have stopped earlier if I was listening well enough.” he apologizes once more.

They shake their heads in unity. “You're fine, so don't blame yourself but... can we ask something personal? If it's ok with you of course.”

Accepting the napkin offered by Seungmin, he softly smiles. “Yes, what is it, sweetie?”

Not needing to upset the older male again, Felix thoughtfully worded his inquisition. “Is there - wait no, I mean do you... like we're not assuming you are—”

“— I think what he's trying to get is, are you ok? You have been pretty _sensitive_ the past few days and we're pretty concerned for you... if anything is bothering you, you can tell us, but _again_ you don't have to. It's your choice if you want to, we don't want to compel you into sharing things but to let you remember, we're always here for you.”

Woojin inhales. “... Is that a- _all_?”

“Yeah,” answers back Felix. “Don't hold it inside,” a hand coming up to rest upon the brunette's hand. He gently grips it. “It's not doing any good for you and your emotional state umma.”

Considering his words, Woojin thinks for a bit. He was _right_. He shouldn't be keeping anything to himself. He can vent out, after all, they allow him permission to share what's on his mind.

“But _nothing_ is going on,” he consoles them instead. “I don't wanna burden y- you kids with my problems, that's not r-right,” his voice subsequently cracks at the end. What he was holding in was slowly crumbling down to pieces and he covers it up with a forced giggle to hide it. “I'm a little silly, aren't—”

“— Hey can you pass - _uh_ , ok what the hell. Wooji hyung, are you ok there?”

Hyunjin wanted the condiment of salt but when he spies Woojin almost nearly weeping, he accidentally expresses his concern out loud and everyone halts what they're doing to have six pairs (excluding Felix's and Seungmin's) of eyes on the brunette who becomes uneasy at the unwanted attention.

“Way to go, dumbass,” the second youngest mutters, docking a hard slap on his arm and Hyunjin blench. “What? Minnie, he's crying for God's _sake_ , you can't expect me to ignore _that_ matter…”

“What's wrong with umma?” Jeongin immediately stands up from his chair.

“What the _fuck_ did you do Hyunjin?” erroneously blames Changbin.

“I didn't do shit. I just happen to glance over and he was—”

“Woojinnie, hey,” Chan was by his side shortly and monitoring his lover who begins hyperventilating in his seat. “What's wrong baby? You don't look like you're—”

Pushing the Australian away in a rush and getting on his feet to run out but he doesn't make it too far, not with his vision being hazy and everything was completely going out of focus. He then blacks out right there, his body stiffly falling forward and nearly hitting the white oak hardwood floor if Minho hasn't caught him in time.

The dancer was the one chasing after him while Chan was being helped up by Jisung but none of that was important right now.

“We _need_ to get him to the hospital **ASAP**.” 

There was no room for any discussion. Everyone's attention was focus on the stagnant Woojin in Minho's arms and Felix acts fast to call their managers, informing them of the situation and also asking for a ride to the place.

“They say they'll be here in ten minutes.”

A few nods, others are turning to the still leader for further instructions and Chan was busy studying Woojin with a troubled look.

“Hyung,” Hyunjin snaps, “I know what you're _thinking_ , but managers are gonna be here soon. Shouldn't we be pack—”

Realizing that everyone was expecting for his guidance, he unravels his tense posture. “Uh, no need to do that, just have your phones ready and we'll head out when hyungs arrive to come and pick us up.”

➳ ➳

“Don't worry so much, we'll be able to figure out what's wrong once he wakes up.”

“Dr. Kang, you're needed in room 203.”

“All right, I'll be there in a second. My apologies in advance, but I have another patient to check out, please do excuse me.”

“Thank you, Doctor Kang-ssi, we'll be waiting right here.”

Woojin overhears an obscure voice talking, one he doesn't recognize but the other one he knew it was Seungmin. The second maknae was always so polite with his mannerisms no matter what circumstances they are in.

Peeling his eyes open in his worn condition, regretting it as soon as white fluorescent lights were gleaming in his perspective of view. He sits up groggily and tries to adjust to the change of position.

Mustering with whatever strength he has left in his weak body, his eyes scan around the environment he is in. 

There was a pole with an IV bag hook onto it and a needle implanted in his lower left arm delivering all the fluids he needs to his body. He whimpers softly when a wave of dizziness surfaces in a headache comes that he has to lie right back down.

“Look, he's awake!”

“Umma, are you ok?”

“ _Guys_ quit it and give him some space to breathe.”

Tilting his head to the side, he faces the concern profiles of the younger boys gathering around his bed from both sides and a distraught Chan (always) working hard to keep them calm in the already tight space.

“Where am I?”

“Hospital,” being the closest to the brunette, Jisung clutches onto his fingers tightly. “You fainted earlier, don't you remember anything?” he attempts to recall the events during the day but it makes his terrible headache even worst. “ _Mm_ ~”

“Sungie, stop he's hurting _enough_ ,” scolds Jeongin, the youngest wasn't approving the discomfort appearing on Woojin's face.

“ _Geez_ , I'm just explaining to him what had happened, not like I'm doing it on purpose,” retorts the orange head.

“Well, you're being insensitive.” “ _What_? Says you. Where's the formal—”

“Hello, I'm sorry to interrupt I came to check in to see if everything is all right?”

Doctor Kang has stepped into the room again. “ _Ah_ , the patient is finally awake,” noticing the conscious Woojin sitting in bed. “How are you feeling Mr. Kim?”

“Like someone had hit me on the head with a hammer,” elucidating with a cute pout forming on his chapped lips (he needed some chapstick). In the back Hyunjin coos over at him. "What an adorable hyung he is~"

Doctor Kang scribbles that down in his notes. “Anything such as medical history I should know about beforehand?”

“Um…”

“He's been having mood swings recently.”

“Don't forget the loss of appetite too.”

“Not true, I _have_ —” Woojin opens his mouth to protest but Felix sends a disapproving _look_ his way, hinting he shouldn't be covering up anything and come forward. Ironic, because he's the one who should be doing that job (besides Chan). It was like he's the dongsaeng and Felix is the hyung here.

“Hm, that's very interesting,” Doctor Kang remarks. “By any chance, any nausea happening in the morning?”

“A few times…” meekly admits Woojin.

“Umma!” 

“What? How come we weren't _aware_ of this happening??”

“I understand. Then with your full consent Mr. Kim, we can take a few blood tests including your urine to determine the state of your condition. Is that ok?” the mention of needles has Woojin gripping the blankets in fear.

“It's ok, Wooj you can do it,” Minho pats him encouragingly on the shoulders but the brunette trembles. “N- no, _please_ don't,”

“Baby,” his boyfriend Chan sits on the edge of the bed. “You have to, that way they can help you feel much better. Don't you want that love?”

Woojin tears up which has the Australian's heart aching and not just him. The rest of the Stray Kids too, hating to see their favorite hyung slash umma hurting in this kind of way.

“ _Ahem_ , if I could make a quick suggestion here,” everyone leans in close to hear what Doctor Kang has to say. “We can also do an **_HPT_** that doesn't involve needles and it makes the process a lot faster,” marking down at his handwritten notes. “I'm only putting it out there because I don't want you to think we don't have any other options left for you to do,” lifting his head and he gives a reassuring smile at the brunette. “It is your choice to decide for yourself, Mr. Kim and that's what matters the most.”

Woojin thought about it for a second.

“What's an **HPT**?” curiously asks an innocent Jeongin.

Doctor Kang pushes his glasses back. “ **HPT** is home preg—”

“Yes, I'll take that route _please_ ,” Woojin cuts off the physician. “I will be getting some privacy, _right_?” seems like he got over _that_ real fast.

“Mhm, do you need some assistance from our nurses or would it be—”

“I volunteer!” yells Jisung at the same time Hyunjin thrusts his hand up in the air. “No, it should be me~”

“You guys,”

“I say I wanted to!” “Too bad, I'm faster, they'll choose me to do it.”

“How about you both pipe the fuck down and let Chan go in peace?” steps in Changbin, ending their argument rather quickly.

“What?”

“But, but,”

“Me?” The doubtful leader points at himself and Changbin confirms it with a curt nod. “Yeah and not them losers.”

“Hey!”

“I wholeheartedly agree with him,” speak up Seungmin. “God knows no one can trust these two together who might just harass umma instead.”

“Minnie!”

“Huh? Who says _anything_ about harassment?”

“Y'all be lying because I have seen you guys check out Wooj _more_ than once at home.” Minho tsks.

“Hyung!” the two whines and the maknae cackles at them being exposed to their actions.

“Is it ok for Chris to go with you umma?” Felix checks on the brunette.

Woojin was covering his giggles behind his hands, as he witnesses the antics that happen regularly back at their dorms and now in the hospital from the younger boys. “Sure Lixie~”

“Ok, let us know if anything goes—”

“I have the **HPT** right here. The bathroom is down the hallway and it will be on your right to use,” Doctor Kang holds a small box up, handing it over to Woojin who accepts it with clumsy hands and holds it close to his chest. No thanks, he's not going to enable the others to probe the contents of the box.

“T- thank you.”

“No problem, do let me know if you need anything else. I'll be back in fifteen minutes and we'll discuss whatever the outcome comes out to be Mr. Kim.” Doctor Kang leaves the room.

“Hyung, can I see?”

“What is it you're hiding inside the box?”

Chan blocks them from getting in Woojin's personal space, a protective arm snaking around his waist and he glares at all of them. “You brats need to knock it off already,” he was already agitated from the very beginning and it wasn't helping they were taking every opportunity to stick their nose in his boyfriend's business.

“Aw, is hyung jealous he's not getting attention from umma?”

“Damn. _Chill_ out dude, we're not stealing Wooji from you.”

Woojin naturally rests his head on Chan's shoulders. “Channie~”

“Yes, my baby?” sweetly looking over to a shy Woojin fiddling with his fingers. The 360° turn in his attitude.

“I need you to—”

“Ew, they're being domestically gross.”

“Cover your eyes Innie!” “I’m not a child. I’m legal enough to see this kind of stuff hyung!”

Minho beckons the couple to go out so they can do their private business and in the meantime, he'll handle the younger ones.

Chan sticks his hands under Woojin's thighs to carry him bridal style while passing by Minho and murmuring “ _Thanks, I owe you one._ ” to go to their destination aka the bathroom.

“Where are they going?”

“How come we're not going after them?”

“Calm down kiddos, how does a round of mafia sound? You up to play for it?”

➳ ➳

“You don't have to be in _here_ , Channie.”

Woojin seeks to push the blond out of the door but Chan is stubborn as hell and remains in his spot, not moving an inch. He shuts the door with his back and locks it. “I can't do that babe. I need to assist you with whatever you're doing.”

“Even peeing?” teased Woojin, eyes playful but there was a seriousness in his tone.

“Yes because what kind of - _wait_ a minute, what peeing?” he backtracks. “Why do you need to pee anyways? What is that needed for.. _oh_ ,” the gears are turning in his head. “You're…”

Woojin smiles painfully. “Why did you think I was avoiding you this whole week? I d- didn't know how you would react to this news. I'm telling you now because it's a perfect _time_ to talk about it and I can't h- hide it anymore, it's already _hard_ enough since our debut wasn't too long ago. We're just in the middle of our first year. Chan, I don't want to be in the way of you fulfilling your dreams, especially with how many people are going to react to hearing a male pregnancy announcement coming from a rookie group in the spotlight.”

Chan carefully sinks in his words.

_Dreams. Pregnancy._

“Woojinnie…”

“I'm s-sorry if I destroyed everything for us. I do _love_ you Channie, but it hurts a lot because I _know_ you're—”

“No, no,” Chan stops him. "Hey, listen to me, baby," catching Woojin's face in his hands and squishing his cheeks as his brown eyes glisten with quartz tears. “That's not going to happen and you know why is that? It's cause I'm going to fight anyone who _opposes_ our love. Better who fucken cares what everybody thinks, as long as I have you and vice versa. That is important, is it not? I don't want you to make these decisions by yourself. I love you Kim Woojin and I will always do till _death does us apart_.”

Woojin cries at the promise and winds his arms around Chan's neck, pulling him close to hide his face. “Me too, C- _Channie_ , I love you!”

➳ ➳

“Lee Know, you _know_ something and you're not telling us, you damn bastard.”

Minho hums, feigning ignorance. “Oh yeah, what do you mean by that Bin?”

“Like a dark secret, you're hiding," points the raven. “It's pretty evident when you're lying, _otherwise_ you wouldn't be left in charge watching over us.”

“But I'm always babysitting you annoying children.”

“Still... it's a bit _fishy_ of you to say so, but remember I have my eyes on you,” doing the gesture ‘ _I'm watching you_ ’ to the older male. “I also take offense to _that_ insult asshole.”

“Whatever Bin,” dismissing the warning, he moves away from the wall and checks on the others to see how they are holding up.

The maknae line was playing a game of goldfish at the round table, Hyunjin was scrolling through Instagram on his phone, Jisung and Felix were talking in quiet voices and lastly, Changbin was by the window, most likely contemplating about what important information the dancer is withholding from the whole group.

‘ _I was sworn to secrecy to not tell, you guys will wait and hear from Woojin himself_.’

“Channie, I am perfectly capable of using my legs to walk you know?”

“No babe, you're still unstable and I'm not going to take that _risk_ of having you faint again Wooj.”

The couple then comes back and Chan is still carrying Woojin in his arms but it seems like the brunette wants to be put down.

“Hyungs, you're back~”

“Umma is everything alright? How did the **HPT** go?”

Chan sets Woojin down to rest comfortably in the hospital bed as he plops himself in the chair next to him. “Whew, one second longer and I would've dropped him right there.”

“Are you _implying_ that I am fat Bang Chan?”

“No, baby I wouldn't—”

“ _Hi_ , I don't mean to be rude,” Jisung jumps and lands at the end of where Woojin's feet were on the bed. “But we’re dying for some answers here, so could any of you _please_ , please explain to us what's happening right now?”

Exchanging a look with each other, internally communicating about _who_ is going to address the elephant in the room.

The brunette gives Chan the sweetest puppy eyes ever which have Chan giving in right away. When does he not? (Answer: he does all the time) He would give the whole world to Woojin in the palm of his hand if he ever asks for it. That's how much the blond is wrapped around Woojin's delicate finger. Anything he wants, Chan will gladly comply without second thoughts.

“Well? Do we have to stand here and wait all day for you to tell us something?”

“Never seen someone so _whipped_ as Chris, but hey, can't judge him if anything it makes me want to throw up.”

“You want to repeat—”

“Good news! We have the results right here and it came out to be positive. Congrats Mr. Kim on the wonderful news, would you like to talk to one of our consultants about upcoming appointments for your pregnancy?”

Doctor Kang appears a third time with Woojin's chart in his hands.

The atmosphere in the room felt like a needle pin hitting the floor at the doctor's loud announcement.

Hyunjin drops his phone in shock, Jisung falls off the bed while Felix and Seungmin both shout, “We're going to be uncles?!” along with Jeongin clapping his hands in excitement as Changbin punches a smug Minho in the arm repeatedly. “You knew _this_ whole fucken time, but didn't _bother_ to share it with the rest of us? How unbelievable is that?”

Doctor Kang holds the clipboard to his mouth. “I - wow, uh, I supposed no one else was informed of this discovery but this gentleman correct?” pointing at Minho with the pen in his hands.

The couple validates with a nod.

“Hehe, Channie just found out too,” stated Woojin, holding hands with his boyfriend. “And he _kinda_ proposed to me when we were in the bathroom a while ago.”

“What? No fucken way!” laughs Jisung, picking himself up from the floor. “Out of _all_ places, it had to be in _there_?”

Chan snarls at the younger boy. “Shut the fuck up Sungie. No one asks for your shitty input on my proposal.”

“ _Wow_ , he's the father of the baby and he was the last one to know about it,” Hyunjin whistles. “That sucks, but _again_ , we're talking about Chan here and he isn't the brightest crayon in the box.”

“You're asking for a—”

“Oh, no _wonder_ Chan commented on umma being fat earlier,” coincidentally Jeongin brought up the topic again and every head in the room whips to the youngest maknae.

“Did he…”

“Oh my god, Innie you did not.”

“What? It's true, isn't it? Hyung was saying it!”

Woojin burst into tears. “Y- _you_ lied to me Channie~”

“Hah, baby, I never _meant_ it that way. I mean ok, _yeah_ , you will be once you develop - _Ow_! What the hell, why are you hitting me for?!”

Changbin had thrown a pillow at the leader's head, smacking it twice as hard afterward. “ _Dude_ , do you not have a filter to the stupid brain of yours? You practically insulted him in every language there are, you fucken son of a bitch.”

“I didn't even..”

“Yes you did, and you're going to be awarded the most disappointing dad of the year. _Wait_ , you already are. How unfortunate is _that_?”

Chan's eyes almost fall out of his sockets when Seungmin target him next.

“Ooh, Minnie went off.”

“I need to record this shit. He is roasting Chan right on the spot.”

Felix goes to hug a still crying Woojin. “Umma, you're not fat at all. You will always remain beautiful to us. You're going to glow more like the bright star you came to be.”

“T- thank you Lixie.”

“Is there _any_ way I can get my name listed on there if Chan doesn't qualified to be the good father, Doc?” Minho was talking to Doctor Kang about claiming the spot on the birth certificate even though the unborn hasn't come out of Woojin's stomach yet. He was only 5 weeks pregnant.

➳ ➳

2 hours.

That's how _long_ Stray Kids were waiting for as they were in the room Woojin was still using as a patient.

The hindrance they _had_ to go through was for the brunette to hear approval from Doctor Kang first and mandatory paperwork to sign right afterward which was a nuisance since none of the members were listed as Woojin's guardians. They were all underage excluding the four oldest, Chan, Woojin, Changbin, and Minho.

Seoul Hospital's requirements were they needed an adult preferably to come in and sign the authorized papers, Woojin will be released then. The procedure was more difficult than expected, it caused an uproar among the group of idols.

“ _Ugh_ , when can we leave? I'm tired and hungry,” complains Jeongin, rubbing his growling stomach. They haven't eaten since lunch ended early and they had to take Woojin to the hospital after his fainting episode, not like he wasn't worried about his umma (he was!) he just wants food to fulfilled his hunger.

“We have to wait for Doctor—”

“How _hard_ is it to receive such forms? I'm positive if I was the _one_ working in the medical field, I would've already fetched it so my patients can leave right away.” Jisung huffs, crossing his arms.

Sitting next to him, Seungmin snorts. “You? No way you can be a doctor. You will be the _problem_ no one wants to deal with at the hospital.”

“Hey, I can be smart too!”

“Oh yeah, with what brain do you have?” retorts the redhead. “Bet you don't even know what Sphenopalatine Ganglioneuralgia is.”

Jisung's mouth gape at the extraneous word thrown at him. “I.. that is,”

“See? You aren't intelligent to—”

“Keep it down, you losers are so loud.”

Changbin was trying to catch a wink of sleep on the bench using Hyunjin's legs as his cushion to rest on.

Seungmin averts his eyes away from Jisung to the resting Changbin. “I say the same goes for you.”

“What the _fuck_ did you just say?” rising to sit up straight, he shoots a glare at the second youngest. “You wanna repeat what you—”

“Stop picking fights Changbin,” Chan's leader's strict voice cuts through the room. The Australian was cuddling a sleepy Woojin in bed and Changbin stood up on his feet. “How am I—”

“Minnie, sweetie, please don't argue with your hyungs,” requests the brunette, looking up and pleading softly for Seungmin to not quarrel any more.

“... _Fine_ ,” he listens. “Only because you ask nicely umma, but don't think I'm going to apologize to either of them for their stupidity.”

“You are asking for trouble!” Changbin raises his fists and Hyunjin has to hold him back. “Binnie hyung, you need to relax~”

“What did we do wrong to deserve this type of slander?” fake cries Jisung as Seungmin continues insulting them. “Dumb and Dumber, the best way to describe these fools.”

Jeongin scowls. “You're all so overdramatic, ugh I feel like I'm losing my brain cells just by listening to you idiots talk.”

“Enough,” warns Chan, silencing the entire room. “One more word and I will make all of you face my wrath that the Satan from Hell can't compete,” this has everyone zipping their mouths except Felix who has the nerve to open his.

“Dude, you can't be—” one glare from Chan and he shuts up instantly.

“Good. No one speaks at all so I can cuddle my darling in peace~” earning a few disgusted looks from the younger members but he gives them a threatening look and they mind their business for the two to snuggle.

Woojin nods in agreement and rests his head on Chan's chest again. “I agree with Channie, I don't like it when my babies are fighting,” shutting his eyes closed while the blond's fingers run through his brown locks. “Go to sleep Woojinnie~”

“You hear that?” called Hyunjin. “You're all babies, haha,” pointing to everyone in the room before he stops when cognizance dawns on him suddenly. “Hold up.. _am_ I included on that list umma?”

“Hah. I thought it will take him long to figure out he's the biggest baby out of all us,” wheeze Changbin, making Hyunjin pout and hitting him on the arm. “Shut up, you are too, you bunny!” “Yah! Who are you calling a bunny Jinnie?!”

“ _Aw_ , umma called us his babies,” Felix dramatically wipes a tear from his eyes.

Minho scoffs. “I am no one's baby here~”

“What a load of bullshit you are claiming there Mr. Lee~” sings Jisung, hanging off the dancer's shoulders and Minho shoves him away in retaliation. “I'm being dead serious, you idiot.”

“... Are you?”

Minho meets a drowsy Woojin rubbing his eyes. His navy blue knit sweater falling off his shoulders, revealing a little bit of his gorgeous tanned skin and sumptuous collarbones. The dancer swallows at the adorable sight.

“Wooji,”

“Were you serious Min?” fully awake this time, Woojin sits up straighter, not worrying about how much Minho's heart was thumping rapidly because of the glowing beauty radiating off of him. No, he was more concerned about the statement Minho boldly declares.

“Oh boy here we go, whipped culture alert,” sarcastically notes Changbin, rolling his eyes at the scene following by Chan who leans against the sulking Woojin and Minho rushing over to soothe the brunette with kisses on the cheeks.

“Nope, that was a lie. Who says I was being fucken serious?”

**Author's Note:**

> hi, did anyone miss me? I miss y'all ♡✧( ु•⌄• ) happy valentine's day!
> 
> it might be disappointing that I didn't get to post any drabbles besides one but this oneshot should make up for it. don't worry more will come soon :')
> 
> I appreciate feedback and comments, bookmarks too ~ (´｡･v･｡｀)
> 
> p.s. this was going to be 5k - 10k but I was like I don't want anyone to waste their time lol.


End file.
